Typically, the task of hanging of signage in retail store settings is cumbersome and time consuming. It commonly involves three or more workpersons, the use of ladders, scaffolds, and various hardware to suspend the sheet material from the store ceiling. Electric lifts can be rented for use in putting up signs. Both of these methods are not cost effective. Hanging of signage is limited to open floor space as certain areas are inaccessible with ladders or lifts. Customers may be inconvenienced requiring the signs to be put up and taken down during the time the store is closed for business thereby increasing labor costs.
Ceiling hangers having magnets have been used to support overhead signs. For example, P. Belokin, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,931, discloses an overhead advertising display that is supported on a metal frame of a fluorescent light fixture with U-shaped magnets. However, the light fixture must be mounted on the ceiling prior to the installation of the display.